In a related-art vehicle seat, a configuration is known in which a rod for synchronously performing an unlocking operation of slide devices at left and right sides is installed between left and right side frames of a seat cushion (see JP-A-2010-052455). This rod is formed by a straight hollow round bar. Operating arms for performing an unlocking operation of each slide device are integrally coupled to both ends of the rod. In this way, the rod is pivotally supported and is rotatable relative to each frame of the seat cushion.